Oneshot des anniversaires
by ringo-chiii
Summary: Chaque perso a droit à son one-shot d'anniversaire! le 14 janvier- Rukia one-shot corrigé ichiruki le 31 janvier- Byakuya pas de couple prochains: Soi fon 11 février et Yachiru 12 février
1. 14 janvier corrigé

Voici un one-shot dédiée à notre héroïne, j'ai nommé, Ruuuuukia!  
La donzelle est née le 14 janvier!  
Bon, avouons qu'elle doit plus trop les compter, les années, mais c'est un ANNIVERSAIRE!  
Donc, on fête ça!  
Il y a des personnages inconnus, que je connais pas moi-même!  
Mon style d'écriture est très différent de d'habitude! Et Ichigo est OOC, mais c'est pas grave XD!  
Du IchiRuki là-dedans.

$*ù^$*ù^$*ù^$*ù^$*ù^$*ù^$*ù^$*ù^$*ù^$*ù^$

"Tu as un rêve, Rukia?"  
"Bah, pourquoi tu me demandes ça, Renji, tout d'un coup?"  
"Tu réponds pas à ma question, andouille!"  
"Rah...Tu connais mon rêve: c'est rester avec vous, mes amis, pour toujours!"  
"Bien dit, Rukia-chan! Ensemble pour toujours!"  
"Vous allez devenir des shinigami, vous deux? Vous avez de la force spirituelle!"  
"On...on sait pas...Renji, tu deviendras shinigami, toi?"  
"Seulement si tu le deviens aussi!"  
"Mais moi j'le deviens que si tu le deviens!"  
"Non, non, c'est moi qui deviens si tu le deviens!"

******************************************  
C'était finalement d'un commun accord que les amis d'enfance étaient entrés à l'Académie.

"Rukia-san, as-tu des vues sur certains garçons de la classe?"  
"Heu, voyons...non..."  
"Pourtant, tu as l'air très proche d'Abarai-san..."  
"C'est un ami d'enfance..."  
"On ne touche pas les amis d'enfance, ça se respecte!"  
"Oui...Je ne peux pas envisager d'avenir avec Renji..."  
"Alors, tu l'imagines comment, ton homme idéal?"  
"Tu sais, j'ai encore jamais trop pensé à ça...Aux garçons..."  
"Ah booon? Tu es si coincée, Rukia-san! Michika, ça avance avec Taniguchi?"  
"Ah...hem...Oui...ça avance à peu près...mais tu es sûre que même physiquement, il n'y a pas un type qui te plaît?"  
"Je sais pas moi...Grand...Je l'imagine grand..."  
"Ca contrasterait! Tu es toute petite!"  
"Ca devra être un calvaire pour lui de se pencher pour t'embrasser!"  
"Oui...héhé, puisque vous le dites, les filles! C'est pour ça que je ne pense pas encore aux garçons!"  
"Tu as raison Rukia-san! Et puis, tu n'as pas encore un vrai corps de femme!"

*****************************************  
Etaient-elles obligées d'être si méchantes? Oh certes, elles ne demandaient que l'amitié de Rukia, ou au moins un semblant, mais l'hypocrisie qui se dégageait de cette bande-là pouvait se sentir au moins jusqu'au 80ème Rukongai.  
Non, Rukia n'avait pas le temps de penser aux garçons.  
Pour l'instant, les études étaient les plus importantes.  
Elle enviait Renji, qui avait réussi à devenir populaire de par ses pitreries en cours, et du coup, avait facilement attiré à lui pas mal d'autres élèves, et il en oubliait presque Rukia, lui envoyant un coup de pied aux fesses amical quand il la voyait, lui ébouriffant les cheveux...  
Renji était grand. Musclé. La puberté ne l'avait pas loupé, celui-là!  
Non, non, Rukia, sa puberté à elle, s'était arrêtée au stricte minimum: une petite mue, 2 centimètres autour de la taille, la même chose autour de la poitrine, et encore pareil autour des hanches.  
Non, elle n'avait vraiment pas le physique de ses 125 ans. Pourtant, à cet âge-là à la Soul Society, la puberté, c'était fini. Renji qui avait déjà 139 ans en donnait 16 dans le monde réel. Mais ça, Rukia ne pouvait pas le savoir, elle n'y était encore jamais allée, à cette époque.

Quand les membres de la famille Kuchiki ont débarqué pour lui demander de faire partie du clan, elle a ouvert des grands yeux, pendant une seconde, parce qu'il ne fallait pas marquer mal devant ces gens; et avait repris un masque d'indifférence qu'elle voulait aussi crédible que celui de Byakuya.

******************************************  
Pourtant, Rukia était habituée à sourire. Le masque d'indifférence ne lui allait pas.

"Je l'imagine grand. Des cheveux...tout en bataille. D'une couleur peu commune, comme le blond, ou le châtain clair. Des yeux...Qui me rappelleraient un aliment. Et un air un peu...rebelle."  
"Ah oui, pas mal comme idée. Je vais bien te trouver un shinigami comme ça dans une des 13 divisions!"  
"Kaien-dono! Vous écoutiez?!"  
"Ouais! Et je pars chercher ton futur, chère Kuchiki!"  
"Quoi? Quoi? Kaien-dono? Vous allez faire QUOI ?!"  
"Ah...Kaien sait être drôle."  
"Miyako-dono! C'est faux n'est-ce pas?!"  
"Il est bien capable de te ramener un shinigami qui correspond à ta description."  
"Oh non! C'est pas vrai!"

*****************************************  
Pourtant Rukia avait ce pressentiment. Kaien-dono aurait beau chercher, c'est pas dans la Soul Society qu'il le trouverait. Intuition féminine ou pressentiment. En tout cas, il ne trouverait pas.

"Je t'ai amené dans mes propres problèmes et je t'ai mis dans cette terrible situation...Désolé...j'ai dû être dur avec toi...Merci...Car grâce à toi...Je peux laisser mon coeur ici..."

Un 14 janvier pourri. Un de plus, un de moins, avec ceux qu'elle accumulait...Et puis d'abord, pourquoi 14 janvier? Elle était arrivée dans le Rukongai, donc aucune chance de savoir, n'est-ce pas?  
En réalité, dans le monde réel, elle venait, avec sa soeur, d'une famille assez aisée qui avait eu le luxe de leur faire graver, à chacune, leur nom et date de naissance sur une gourmette en or: un beau bracelet.  
Lors de leur mort, simultanée, à elle et Hisana, l'objet était resté sur son poignet.  
Les gens qui l'avaient recueillie après que sa soeur l'ait abandonnée avaient donc lu la plaque, puis avaient un jour vendu le bijou, pour pouvoir avoir un peu d'argent.  
Mais ça, Rukia l'ignorait.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Rukia s'était donc planquée dans le placard d'Ichigo, qu'elle n'utilisait plus comme lit depuis un moment déjà, pour repenser à tout ça.  
Si cet abruti d'Ichigo n'avait pas décidé de reprendre l'histoire à l'envers.

"Tu sors de là, oui?" Dit le roux.

La shinigami ouvrit la porte.

"C'est plus ton lit, ici!"  
"C'est bon...je sors..."  
"Et c'est quoi cette tête de 36 pieds de long? Reviens là, il faut que je te dise quelque chose! Rukia!"

Elle revint, le même air un peu triste plaqué sur le visage.

"Assieds-toi là."

Rukia obéit, et s'assit sur le lit.

"Tiens, voilà. Joyeux anniversaire, Rukia."  
"Mais...qu'est-ce que c'est? Tu m'as fait un cadeau?"  
"Heu...ouais...Bon, après tout, tu dois avoir plus de 100 ans donc tu dois plus compter tes anniversaires depuis un moment...mais bon..."

La brune défit le ruban, puis ouvrit la boîte, pour y découvrir un joli bracelet...orné de petits Chappy!

"WHOA! Il est superbe!"  
"Quand tu vois cette espèce de bestiole, ta bonne humeur revient...ARGH!"  
"On ne dit pas "espèce de bestiole" en parlant de Chappy, paysan!"  
"Ayeuh...Donne-moi ton poignet, je te l'accroche."

Il s'assit donc à côté de Rukia, puis attacha, après quelques tentatives ratées, le bracelet. Il garda cependant le poignet de Rukia dans la main, et continua:

"Tu sais que...c'est à cause...ou plutôt grâce à toi que ma vie a basculé..."  
"Oui, je sais."  
"Tu m'as mis dans une drôle de situation, mais je trouve ça bien, je peux protéger tous mes amis. Toi aussi."  
"Merci...d'être venu sur la colline du Sokyoku, pour me délivrer..."  
"Ouais, je crois que j'ai été trop gentil avec toi!"

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Marrons. Marrons noisette. Ses sourcils froncés, son léger sourire au coin de la bouche, qui lui donnaient un air rebelle. Ses cheveux. Tout en bataille. D'une couleur peu commune: roux. Et puis, bon, il était grand, mais vu qu'il était assis sur le lit, Rukia ne pouvait pas vraiment voir.  
Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi s'avançait-il vers elle?  
Non, en fait, c'était son visage qu'il approchait du sien!  
Il s'arrêta quand même, à environ 10 centimètres du point fatal de collision frontale.  
Donc, vue merveilleuse sur les noisettes.

Rukia se débrouilla pour rester calme. Rester calme.  
OUI, RESTER CALME!  
Elle essayait d'adopter le 11ème commandement de Byakuya: mon beau visage ne se crispera point, qu'importera la situation, qu'elle soit gênante, drôle, ou même mortelle.  
Bizarre, là, c'étaient les trois à la fois...

Et puis non, ce n'était pas comme si c'était un calvaire pour l'embrasser, vu qu'ils étaient tous deux assis sur le lit!  
Donc il n'eut qu'à avancer sa tête pour rencontrer les douces lèvres chaudes de Rukia, qui ne protesta pas, se laissa faire, et quand il quémenda l'entrée de sa bouche, elle lui ouvrit la porte sans hésiter.  
Après un petit moment, ils se séparèrent, se regardèrent, et ils étaient autant gênés l'un que l'autre.

"Tu as un rêve, Rukia?"  
"Bah, pourquoi tu me demandes ça, Ichigo, tout d'un coup?"  
"Tu réponds pas à ma question, andouille!"  
"Rah...Tu connais mon rêve: c'est rester avec vous, mes amis, pour toujours! Mais surtout...avec toi."

$*ù^$*ù^$*ù^$*ù^$*ù^$*ù^$*ù^$*ù^$*ù^$*ù^$*ù^$*ù^$

Voilà! Alors je suis partie sans aucune idée!  
Puis j'ai regardé l'épisode 36 (ou 32), pour revoir l'enfance de Rukia, ainsi que le 49, pour revoir Kaien.  
Et puis, c'est venu tout seul!  
J'aime bien l'effet de l'histoire de Rukia reprise à l'envers dans la seconde partie du one-shot.

~Et toi, tu as un rêve?~  
-Oh oui, je veux bien que tu me laisses un petit commentaire/review!-


	2. 31 janvier

Vu que j'avais pas d'idée et que je voulais faire un one-shot de Byakuya, pour son anniversaire, j'ai traduit une fic de TTYNever!  
Comme elle était trop drôle, j'ai pas résisté XD!  
Elle devrait convenir autant aux fans de yaoi(s'il y en a, je ne vous aime pas, mais bon) que des fan d'IchiRuki, ou encore aux fans de rien du tout XD!

La 1ère, intraduisible, a été changée, d'autres aussi...

25 façons d'embêter Byakuya!

1-Planquez des affaires féminines dans sa salle de bains.

2-Vendre son écharpe pour 100 yens. (Elle vaut, soit dit en passant, le prix de 5 manoirs)

3-Si vous lavez l'écharpe, mettez-la avec un t-shirt rouge. Si tout va bien, elle devrait virer au rose.

4-Remplacez son Kenseikaan par un autre que vous aurez fait en arts plastiques, en papier.

5-Dites-lui que Renji voudrait être un bien meilleur capitaine que lui!

6-Dites à Renji toutes ses faiblesses.

7-Volez son épée et remplacez-la par des feuilles et des pétales de fleurs de cerisier que vous aurez ramassées par terre.

8-Donnez son épée à Kenpachi. Dites à Byakuya que Kenpachi voulait une plus belle épée et que celle de Byakuya faisait de belles fleurs!

9-Vendez les kimono de Byakuya à une horde de fangirls (et fanboys!)

10-Faites le tour du Seireitei en hurlant que Byakuya est à vos trousses et vous pourchasse.

11-Après, si les gens vous disent que Byakuya ne vous pourchasse pas, dites leur qu'ils ne peuvent juste pas le voir parce qu'il est imaginaire, mais qu'ils pouvaient imaginer le massacre s'il vous trouve en train de hurler ça.

12-Faites le tour du Seireitei en hurlant "C'EST L'ANNIVERSAIRE DE BYAKUYA!!!!".

13-Dites que vous êtes la réincarnation d'Hisana et que vous êtes revenue pour violer Byakuya.

14-Coiffez-vous de façon à ce que votre coiffure ressemble à celle de Renji ou de Byakuya.

15-Dites à Byakuya que Yachiru lui a fait sa déclaration et que Kenpachi va pas tarder à arriver dans le but de le tuer.

16-Faites le tour de sa maison en hurlant que la Grande Faucheuse est venue vous tuer et que vous ne pouvez pas l'arrêter à cause de lui!

17-Dites à Byakuya qu'il doit porter un sous-vêtement sur sa tête pour se protéger de la Grande Faucheuse et qu'il doit sur-le-champ évacuer le manoir!

18-Portez un cosplay de Lapin Crétin avec Byakuya, et hurler à tous que vous êtes là pour établir la paix!

19-Rouler-vous sur le sol en clamant que vous êtes en phase terminale d'une MST refilée par Byakuya.

20-Lancez divers choses sur Byakuya, Kido, Hado et objets compris, en hurlant "QUE LA FORCE SOIT AVEC TOI!"

21-Placardez des posters d'Ichigo et Renji sur tous les murs de sa chambre!

22-Coupez ses cheveux pour les faire ressembler à ceux de Toshiro!

23-Dancez un moment avec un balai, disputez-vous avec lui, re-dansez avec le balai, et dites ensuite: "Ca alors Byakuya, tu danses vraiment mal!"

24-Dites à Byakuya que Rukia est enceinte d'Ichigo!

25-Lisez cette liste et FAITES TOURNER!!!

+*-*+*-*+*-*+*-*+*-*+*-*+*-*+*-*+*-*+*-*+*-*+*-*+

Bon anniversaire quand même au plus beau des capitaines!!!


End file.
